A veces esconderse es la mejor escapatoria
by Kazumi Katsuragi
Summary: GinHiji 3


Gintama no me pertenece.

**A veces esconderse es la mejor escapatoria. **

Como todos los días el aire tranquilo, el sol radiante acompañado de nubes frescas y el azul firmamento presente se manifestaba. Hijikata complementaba esa tranquilidad fumando en el dojo donde practican los Shinsengumi sus habilidades. A lo lejos escucha con furia gritos que pertenecen a una multitud de hombres que con aliento exhausto exclaman "¡Atrápenlo! ¡Que no escape!" . Con la duda tomo su katana acercándose a la puerta para revisar el imprevisto escandaloso, cuando por sorpresa en la pared se ve una mano con intenciones de cruzarle, una cabellera plateada con permanente se asoma.

Hey, largo de aquí! Como siempre te encuentras en líos. -Hijikata aliviado al saber el responsable de aquel disturbio, no hace nada para ayudarlo

A-ayuda! -Gintoki cae fuertemente de la pared, cruzando asi aquel turbulento panorama lleno de hombres persiguiéndolo.

Escóndeme.

¡Largo de aquí!

Uno de los hombres subió la pared con una katana e intenciones agresivas

¿Dónde está? - El hombre furioso pregunta

¡¿A quién diablos buscas?! Aquí no tengo nada ¡lárgate antes de que te mate!.- Hijikata con su cigarrillo en sus labios, patea el arbusto donde con agilidad se escabullo Gintoki.

Oe oe! No es para tanto -Sale del arbusto sacudiéndose la poca vegetación impregnada

Te salve idiota.

Me temo que te debo una jeje. Bien, como sea, aun tengo pendientes asi que me voy, hasta luego Mayo-

El adicto a la mayonesa lo tomo con fuerza del kimono peculiar de Gin, evitando que se fuera.

Me debes una. ¿Por qué no me la pagas de una vez?

¿Eh? Esta bien, lo que sea, si vas a invitarme malteadas con leche rosada acepto.

¡Se supone que tú me debes una, y no al contrario estúpido!

Veamos, que quiere el vice-comandante… -con pereza rascaba sus cabellos plateados esperando la respuesta de Hijikata.

Quiero una pelea. Hace mucho que no desvaino mi katana por una buena razón, me aburren y termino rápidamente matándolos.

¿Solo eso? Ahh.. como quieras siempre estoy preparado.

Ambos personajes peleaban con intensidad en el dojo, increíbles fuerzas hacían de ese espacio peligroso y sublime a la vez. El sonido de las katanas era música para ellos, el ambiente se tornaba vigoroso y solemne. Su respiración mezclada formaba una sola, exteriorizando el samurái guerrero que lo llaman alma. Gintoki hiso un fuerte movimiento con su katana de madera logrando volar el arma de Hijikata por el aire cayendo lejos de ambos. Prudente Sakata le empuja hacia la pared encarcelándolo con su brazo desocupado, mientras la espada de madera le rosaba por el cuello. Sus miradas hicieron conexión, sus exhalaciones disminuían conforme se percataban de la situación. La espada de madera bajaba lentamente dirigida por Gintoki hasta caer al suelo.

El demonio vice-comandante intentaba no demostrar los nervios que le provocaba la presencia de Sakata tan cerca de su cuerpo, Gintoki al soltar su espada, con delicadeza tomo el mentón de Hijikata acercándose con fin de probar sus labios, operación que resultó exitosa.

De manera sutil sus labios se acariciaban, intercambiando caricias con sus lenguas.

¿¡Pero que diablos estas haciendo!? -Le reclama Toshiro a Sakata enfurecido con débiles esfuerzos de apartarle, sin mencionar que se mostraba sonrojado.

¿Qué? ¿No me digas que no te gusta? - Con una sonrisa divertida y en un tono burlón le pregunta.

I-idiota.. –bajó la mirada sin esperar más fue él quien le arrebató un beso más, siendo aprobado por Gintoki, a diferencia del beso anterior este duró más, el chico plateado paseaba sus dedos por el oscuro cabello de Hijikata acariciándole. Como si alguien le estuviese persiguiendo al vice-comandante de manera apresurada comienza a destapar el provocador cuerpo de Gintoki, consiguiendo solo quitarle la mitad de su kimono, dejándole al descubierto su excitante pecho y torso

Oe oe.. ¿no querrás que nos atrapen como la otra vez o si?

Tks! Kondo-san, Sougo y los demás están en servicio, además, la vez pasada aun que estuvo muy cerca, no nos descubrieron.

Hijikata se quitó ese saco que le estorbaba, con la ayuda de Gintoki quedo de igual manera al descubierto que el plateado samurái.

No tienes idea de cuanto me gusta esto – Gintoki lo recuesta al suelo dejándolo como su presa, se acerca seductoramente besándole el cuello, mientras mordía suavemente recorriendo detrás de su oído. El vice-comandante aprovechaba para abrazar y acariciar la suave piel del yorozuya. Cada vez su cuerpo aumentaba de temperatura, Gintoki quiso probarle eso a Hijikata tomando su mano y dirigiéndole hacia su miembro viril, Toshiro sintió sobre el pantalón de su cazador aquél músculo vigoroso, notablemente sus respiraciones se hacían más continuas junto con su delatante tono rosáceo. Hijikata respondió intentando eliminar de su camino el resto del kimono desabrochando el cinturón sobrepuesto para deshacer ese pantalón que impedía sentir a Gintoki del todo.

¡Es mi turno! – Irritado al no obtener resultados, con un solo movimiento volteo a Gintoki quedando ahora él como el cazador. Sujetándole ambas manos para no dejarlo escapar.

¿E-estas seguro que tardarán en regresar el gorila y el sádico?

Cállate y deja hacer mi trabajo. – Hijikata deseoso estaba por probar nuevamente el cuerpo de Gintoki, hasta que…

¡Espera!- Gritó de repente el vice-comandante

¡No me digas que ya llegaron!- Asustado exclama el chico de plata

No. Esto es lo que faltaba. – Saca un frasco de mayonesa.

¡¿Pero que….?!- Sorpresivamente pregunta Gintoki mientras que Hijikata ansioso le unta mayonesa en el atractivo torso de Shiroyasha con una expresión perversa. Lentamente su lengua recorría su suave piel, probando su adicción, o mejor dicho, su doble adicción, la mayonesa y Gintoki, lo cual le resultaba excitante.

¡Deja esa locura, quedaré todo sucio!-Algo de risa acompañado de placer le producía el acto de Toshiro

¿Qué? ¿No me digas que no te gusta..? – con una sonrisa burlona le pregunta perversamente. Continuaba lamiendo lascivamente saboreando el combinado y más perfecto sabor para el.

Fue buena tu aportación Yamazaki!

Gracias Kondo-san!

Esas voces se hicieron llegar hasta donde el par estaba, resultándoles familiares.

¡MALDITA SEA YA LLEGARON!

¡Te dije que nos volverían a encontrar!

¡Escóndete!

¿Otra vez? ¡y baja la maldita voz!

De momento a otro entraron al amplio cuarto de peleas Sougo acompañado de Kondo

Oh, aquí estas Hijikata-san

¡Toshi hemos llegado!

El vice-comandante mostraba una expresión relajada, su cigarrillo sostenido en sus labios mirando hacia el cielo despreocupadamente.

Hijikata-san ¿estás bien? Estás muy distraído – Al término de las palabras, Sougo saca su bazooka apuntándole aprovechando como siempre su distracción.

Mientras Gintoki se dirigía al Yorozuya con una sonrisa delatadora pero discreta, disimulaba lo feliz que se sentía al una vez más convivir con esa persona especial. Superó las habilidades de un ninja de alto nivel, logró esconderse y salirse con las suyas escapando rápidamente de ese lugar propietario del Shinsengumi, dejando a Hijikata otra vez… con ganas de más. Así no negando que al chico plateado le hubiese gustado que ese momento perdurara más.

Fin.


End file.
